


Tokyo 202X

by Co_Akira



Series: Akeshu/明主 [11]
Category: Persona5 - Fandom
Genre: M/M, POV orginal male character, after P5R ED, akeshu - Freeform, p5r spoiler
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 12:34:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29153625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Co_Akira/pseuds/Co_Akira
Summary: p5R结局后妄想，路人视觉下波特再遇到明智的故事路人设定是波特同学女警于是满意地开始教训人：“在大街上打起来，你们是小学生吗？说真的就这么让你出去我都担心你们会再犯……”她摩挲着下巴，沉思了一会。“对了，用那个来向我证明你们有在反省吧。”“那个？”明智问。“你们两个把手拉在一起五分钟吧，就当和好的证明。”女警笑着合拢手掌。明智和来栖互相看了看。“不要。”他们异口同声。
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira, Akechi Goro/Persona 5 Protagonist
Series: Akeshu/明主 [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2039409
Kudos: 3





	Tokyo 202X

**Author's Note:**

> 大家好，我下次不会两天写贺文了，大家2/2快乐，我去吃护肝宝了

大学的一届里总会有那么几个人尤其出名，来栖晓就是这么个家伙。要我说大家都注意到来栖晓这人是没有办法的事，还记得入学季那天来栖晓走进学校，过路人无论是男是女都纷纷朝难得一见的帅哥投来目光——当然我不是男同性恋，但人嘛总是要敢于承认就是别人长得好看的即使那家伙是同性——反正来栖晓是个帅哥，除此之外成绩也排在前面，明明上课好像完全没在听。而出现这样一个男大学生意味着什么呢，意味着他身边的较普通男性都将黯然失色，恐怕要面对在大学里永远搭讪不上喜欢女生的惨剧。

至于我，很不幸，刚好是他身边的较普通男性。

我没有怨恨来栖的意思，只是偶尔会觉得有些嫉妒。这是没办法的事，有点好感的女生朝我们走过来却连看都不看我一眼，全跑去找来栖要联系方式了。说实话来栖的人不错，我和他在课题上合作过几次，来栖有能力，领导力也很强，有他在课题的难度都低了不少。这么想会受欢迎到这么夸张的地步就不意外了。

入学一段时间后我开始会想为什么从来没见到来栖的女朋友——他不喜欢女的这种可能我是肯定考虑过的——然而男朋友也没见过。有一天我床上翻来覆去，我在想来栖是不是隐瞒了他的秘密交往对象，如果是这样的话来栖难道不是渣男吗？有恋人了还对别人的示好来者不拒，这不能忍啊。

所以我隔天在下课后就逮住他问：“来栖，你现在有和谁在交往吗？”

来栖从手机后抬起头来：“没有。”他干脆地回答。

我忍不住大叫出声：“你怎么会没有？”

来栖抓了抓头发，一副困扰的样子：“就是没有啊。”他思考了一会：“之前有交往过几个，不过她们全都和我分手了。”

我惊得下巴都要掉下来。和来栖分手吗？还是好几个？如果我是女的我就肯定不会和来栖分手，大概。不是说现在的我想和来栖交往的意思。

来栖看到我惊讶的样子，眨了眨眼睛。

“你……”他欲言又止。

我：“你有什么话想说就直说吧。”

他：“你也想和我告白？”

“才没有啊！”我差点一个踉跄摔在地上。

总之我是知道来栖不但没有女朋友，还被甩了好几次的事实的为数不多的人之一。在那之后我陷入了迷茫与痛苦之中，我的前途似乎一片黑暗，来栖晓都会被甩——得到爱情就这么难吗？这辈子我能找到女朋友吗？这样的问题像一朵乌云，时刻笼罩在我的心上，困扰着我。

后来有一年情人节，那天校内校外都聚集了大批情侣，搞得我心情不是很好。来栖看我脸色不好，主动问我要不要喝咖啡。被很受欢迎的男同学请喝咖啡也是不能填补我内心的空洞的啊来栖晓——而且为什么是咖啡？

但我实在没地方去了。算了至少有免费的咖啡，我是这么想的。

他没有带我去校外商场的连锁咖啡店，而是领我上了电车，我们坐车去了四茶。我们在四茶的巷子里穿行，然后到了一家咖啡馆门口。这家咖啡馆开了有一定年头了，我抬起头，看到招牌上写着“卢布朗”。你是怎么找到这里的——我还没来得及问出口，来栖就推开了门。

咖啡馆里找不到像是老板的人，但已经坐了两个客人了。这两人和我们差不多年纪，一眼看过去就是刻板印象中标准的美术生和体育生。

“晓！”我们推门进去时看上去像体育生的那个人热情地朝来栖打招呼，“咦？你还带了人来？真少见啊。”然后他看到我。

“是我同学。”来栖冲我点点头。

接着我们便互相交换了姓名，我得知黑发的那个叫坂本龙司，高个的美术生是喜多川祐介。今天我们四个相聚在这里只有一个原因——是的我们都没有女朋友，这里是四个单身狗的情人节抱团取暖现场。一切的起因似乎是坂本觉得情人节一个人过于凄惨，于是跑来找来栖，然后来栖顺便叫上了我。至于喜多川——“是不是终于到吃咖喱的时间了。”他冷静地提醒。

“是哦。”来栖说着从座位上跳起来，跑到厨房里去。我看到他打开冰箱，在里面翻找了一会。“材料不够了，我出去买。”他宣布，立刻又风风火火跑了出去。

他走后咖啡馆里就只剩下了我和我并不熟的那两个人。我们沉默了一会，我在想不说话就这样一直指望来栖回来是否会显得我很失礼，好在坂本很符合我对他的第一印象地先和我搭起了话。

“我说，晓那家伙，人很不错吧？”坂本咧开嘴，笑着问我。哦哦，从我们都了解的话题也就是来栖开始，这样就能快速拉近距离了。

“嗯，来栖平时在学校里就很受欢迎，说实话我都很不可思议他为什么今天会和我们在一起……”我话说到一半，一抬头就看到坂本脸上的笑容没有了。我惊觉大事不妙，立刻双手合十道：“抱歉！我不是你想的那个意思。”

“原来他和你说了他的事啊，是啊那家伙很受人欢迎，不过已经被甩了好几次了，”坂本没生我的气，反而像来栖的老妈似的叹了口气，“他本人好像也是不怎么在乎的样子，真是搞不懂为什么。”

“是说他在乘摩天轮的时候全程走神吗，这样做确实算不上绅士。”边上的喜多川冷不丁插话——原来来栖干过这种事吗？

“那白色情人节约人去高层餐厅，订了观景座结果忘记把窗帘拉开也算了？”坂本又不经意间爆出了来栖了不得的黑历史。

光是他们的两句话我就差不多能猜出来栖为什么会被甩了，这样对恋人不是很失礼吗？

“分手理由差不多就是这些。”这时门被用力推开，提着两只大塑料袋的来栖站在门口，他背着光，面无表情地回答我们。

我们很快意识到在背后聊这种事是很不朋友的行为。

“不好意思啊晓，在你不在的时候讨论这些。”坂本连忙说。

来栖摇摇头，把两只塑料袋放在吧台上，然后他走向我，一直到能俯视我的距离。来栖有那么一瞬间抿起嘴，接着他的表情放松下来，肉眼可见地带着点无奈，他对我说话。

“简单来说，是她们都觉得我‘在看的是别人’。”

然后坂本和喜多川就露出了“是这样啊”的表情，对这个话题避而不谈。但是来栖晓在看着的人。这个放在整句话里感觉对不起来栖的那些前女友，单独拎出来又莫名浪漫的概念代替情人节那天来栖端上来的过辣咖喱和特苦咖啡，在我脑中挥之不去。

我想象不出来栖能一直想着的人是什么类型，他看上去不喜欢富书香气的，对元气型的学妹也没太大兴趣，说不定比起人他更想和他带着的那只黑猫过一辈子，如果能选的话我还挺想见见的。

某一天我和他闲聊时意外提到这个话题。

“关于情人节的事……”来栖猫似的瘫在一把舒服的椅子上时，我说。

我这么说的原意不是窥探来栖的隐私，恰恰相反，我是想和来栖说他不透露更多也没关系的——当然之后回想起来，这确实有点欲盖弥彰了。

“我在看着的人的事？”来栖若无其事地，就像我在谈论的那个人不是他似的打断了我。

“等等，我不是那个意思。”我还想最后无力地辩解几句。

来栖冷漠地说：“你是不是误会什么了，他又不是我前女友。”

“他”？我捕捉到重点。原来如此，这样就说得通了，如果来栖是男同的话一切都……

“也不是前男友。”来栖冷漠地又打断我。

我完全被他看穿了。

“欸，原来不是吗？但是你的前女友们不是说……”

“但事实就是这样，我和他没交往过，”来栖耸耸肩，“可能连朋友都算不上……”他沉思了一会，然后笃定：“他是个讨厌的家伙”

“讨厌的家伙？”这是我从未料想过的发展方向。

“是那种性格烂到一塌糊涂，还喜欢把莫名其妙的要求强加到你身上的人。”来栖一本正经。

能被来栖评价“性格烂到一塌糊涂”的人我还是第一次见——有时候我都会怀疑他是否被圣母玛利亚附体。他口中的“那家伙”到底是多讨厌啊。

“你会记得他难道是因为这个吗……”说实话我开始搞不清来栖的脑回路了。

“我和他还有个没实现的约定，”来栖翘着腿，他仰起头，视线落在头顶正散发柔和光线的灯上，“说起来有点复杂，反正我本来是和他约定要再战一次的。”

“不过可能我不会再见到他了，没法再见那再战当然也不可能，恐怕是因为这个。”他得出一个结论。

他的措辞没理由地让我觉得悲伤，给人还没走出青春期的中二少年感觉的“再战”和夸张过头的“不会再见”纠缠在一起，挤压坐在这个小小的房间的我的胸口。明明要是换电视里的热播剧的主角说这些话我肯定会被幼稚得笑出声来的。

“那真的很遗憾。”我只能说。

我想是时候结束这个话题了，我本来都没想过要开始，现在搞得我很尴尬。

来栖没等我给自己找个台阶下便先一步站了起来，他毫不犹豫走到门口，却在握住门把手时停了一下，回过头看我。

“但是这也是我自己选择的结果。”

就好像连我在莫名感伤都知道，要替我排解一样。所以我有时会怀疑他其实不是人类而是要拯救全世界的圣母玛利亚之类的角色。

来栖对他讨厌的那个家伙的描述，他对前女友说法的复述，还有坂本和喜多川“原来如此”的表情这时一同从我的记忆之海中浮现。人再怎么不可思议到底也还是个人类。同为人类的话……不管戴上了几张面具，都还是能稍微互相理解的。

“所以来栖，”我在他出门前一刻叫住他，“你喜欢他吗？”

他眨了眨眼睛，惊讶地看着我。

“对。”他说，然后跨出了门。

我面对再度合上的门，松了一口气——果然来栖晓确实是人类。

……还是男同，毫不意外。

关于来栖晓这人的介绍就到此为止。来栖见不见得到他想再战的那个人都与我无关，我当然也帮不上忙。既然交不到女朋友那只能尝试爱上学习了，所以在这个本该是情侣约会的绝佳时间的美妙的周日，我和他拿着调查计划跑到街上，准备为我们的一份报告收集素材。

我们选的最佳调查对象是和我们年纪相近的年轻人，然而我们低估了当代年轻人情侣的浓度——见到那种手挽手走在一起的两个人凡是有点情商的都明白还是不要上前打扰为好。

这条街上总不至于没有落单的人吧。

我打起精神，在人群里搜索。道路的对面站了个穿棕色大衣，留长发的青年，远远一看是很典型的帅哥。有点眼熟，但我想不起来在哪见过了。我的视线落到他身上时，他正表情凝重地低头看手机，因此没有注意到我。

这不是有吗。只是不知道他有没有空呢。

我用胳膊肘捅了捅来栖，把那个人指给来栖看。

“你说我们会不会打扰到他……”我话还没说完，本来还一副悠闲样子猫着背的来栖突然就站直了，然后他的眼神凌厉了起来。

“来栖？”我莫名有不好的预感。

他没有回我的话，而是直接像换了个人似的，坚定地，一步一步往那个人走去。

那个青年恐怕是感觉到有人接近，于是抬起头——他的眼睛是特别的红色。那双眼睛在看到来栖的一瞬间睁大了。

“晓。”

接着青年咳嗽了一下，赶在来栖走到他面前之前让表情恢复正常，还冷静地喊出了来栖的名字。他像是那种没事会喜欢坐下来做几个推理游戏的头脑派，准备和来栖来一次和平的讨论。

迎接他的却是来栖直接对脸的一拳。

这时很巧地，来栖的手机铃声响了起来，一个女声高唱起“ _Take Over it’s time to boogie down_ ——”，当然来栖不会有功夫去接，所以就放任那个声音唱了下去。

那个人被打得猝不及防，一只手捂着脸弯下了腰。来栖挑起眉，转着手腕，在我看来居然有点得意地低头看着他。

来栖的手机铃声正唱到：“ _You should’ve thought twice_ ——”

“你这家伙……”那个人重新站起来，咬牙切齿地反击。来栖避开了预备擒住他手臂的手，扬起眉毛笑得更嚣张了。没想到这竟是虚晃一招，下一秒绝对比刚刚力道更重的拳头就打在了来栖脸上。

“你没戴眼镜真是可惜了。”那个人收回拳头，面带笑容愉悦地说。是怎么做到马上就这样笑出来的，好可怕。

“ _it's over_ ——”来栖的手机还是没有停下来。

来栖晃了一下，但还是稳住了脚步。他手在脸上被打的地方抹了一下，又看了看，然后握成拳，像是动作片男主一样用手背擦去嘴角并不存在的血迹。

接着来栖就扑了回去。

来栖的体术很不错，做他对手的那个人也毫不逊色，于是他们在街上打得有来有回，胜负难分，引来大批人驻足围观。我觉得这场战斗……

等下。

等下，难道这就是再战吗？再战原来是物理意义上的斗殴吗？这也是被允许的吗？因为过于不正常连我的思考方式都变得不正常了，居然混在人群里围观了这么久。

我意识到不能再看热闹下去了，看他们打的架势不把其中一人彻底打到无法行动怕是不会停下来，更严重甚至可能闹出人命。无论来栖是被打进医院的一方还是把人打进医院的一方作为他的同学我都不能放任这发生。

“ _Take over_ ——”来栖的手机铃声已经开始放第二遍，情况十分危急。

我用颤抖的手拿出手机，因为紧张大脑一片空白，不知道怎么办才好。

只有我肯定是不行的。对了，打电话给谁叫救援过来吧……我凭直觉拨下了脑子里浮现的第一个号码。

我报警了。

怀着愧疚和不安我走进拘留所找人。一个穿警服的温柔大姐姐笑着告诉我我没有做错，然后领我走进一个房间。来栖和那个青年坐在玻璃窗后望着我们。

大姐姐从口袋里拿出一只手机，从小窗口递给来栖。

“你们很幸运，还有人帮你们说话。她要你现在回她电话。”

来栖和那个青年对视一眼。

“新岛？”那个人把脑袋凑过去，和来栖小声说话。来栖点点头，表情复杂地解锁手机。

这不是能好好交流吗。

来栖便开始与“新岛”通电话。房间安静得可怕，很长一段时间里都只能听见来栖的声音。

“添麻烦了，不好意思。”

“因为忍不住……”

“没接电话是因为刚好碰到明智了。”

总觉得他是在被单方面教训。连坐他身边的那个人的脸上都流露出同情了。

不过话说回来，他是叫明智吗？叫“明智”的人，再加上那张我觉得眼熟但就是想不起来在哪见过的脸……

等来栖挂掉电话，正和霜打了的白菜似的垂头丧气时，我连忙抓住机会。

“打扰你们了，请问你是那个明智吾郎吗？”

几年前电视上经常出现的名人，侦探王子二代明智吾郎。明明前几年这么火，即使停止活动到现在当时的人气也是足以让人们记住他好几年，为什么我会需要花这么长时间才回忆起来呢。

那个人愣了一下，他先是看了来栖一眼，然后才慢慢地说：“是啊。”

还真是啊。真的很难把面前这个臭着脸（虽说被拘留了换谁都不会开心的），几小时前还和来栖在公共场合面目扭曲地打架的男人和曾经无数少女喊着好可爱的心中的梦联系起来。

来栖听了我们的对话，立刻振作了起来。

“难道你是他粉丝吗？”他瞄了明智好几下，那股不知哪来的兴奋劲就好像他才是明智吾郎一样。

“不不，我只是确认，毕竟和电视上的形象实在是有点……”我停顿了一下，绞尽脑汁去想怎么委婉地说出来，“反差……”

“哦，”明智吾郎在玻璃另一头，突然露出了我在电视上见过的那种可以用可爱来形容的笑容，连声线都变高了一点，“要上电视的话，人设当然是必要的啊。”

话一说完，他的笑容就立刻从脸上滑落了。

？？？

我瞪大了眼睛，滑稽地张开嘴。这真是……完全颠覆我对侦探王子二代的印象了，要是公开出去绝对会引发放送事故的。

“好恶心。”来栖直率地评价，似乎早就见怪不怪了。

“我还以为你会很怀念呢，毕竟会因为我没联系过你这种理由就直接冲上来，”明智嘲讽说，他显然还对自己在街上被打这件事耿耿于怀，“都过去这么久了你还是喜欢凭直觉行事，你是忘了你原来是前——算了。”他像是才意识到这个房间除了他们两个还有其他人存在一样往我们这边扫了一眼，就这样不明不白地结束了话题。

我身边的女警应该是嗅到了他们间又起的火药味，她拍了拍手，把这两人还没说完的话掐死在他们的喉咙里。

“好了，冷静下来了就差不多可以放你们出去了，难得一个周末你们也不想在这里度过吧？”她带点威胁意思地说。

不管是为了出去忍辱负重还是真的有在反省，总之他们是安静下来了。

女警于是满意地开始教训人：“在大街上打起来，你们是小学生吗？说真的就这么让你出去我都担心你们会再犯……”她摩挲着下巴，沉思了一会。“对了，用那个来向我证明你们有在反省吧。”

“那个？”明智问。

“你们两个把手拉在一起五分钟吧，就当和好的证明。”女警笑着合拢手掌。

明智和来栖互相看了看。

“不要。”他们异口同声。

“不然的话你们就一直在这里呆着喽？我想多关一会新岛小姐也不会介意吧？”女警的语气向我充分展示了学校外社会的险恶，在有权的大人手里我们就像这样毫无还手之力。

他们两个沉默了一段时间。明智吾郎拧着眉毛，脸色很是难看，然后他闭上眼睛，再睁开时表情居然柔和了下来。

“我知道了。您说得对，我们太幼稚了，”他转向来栖的方向，“晓，快点开始吧。”

来栖惊讶地盯着他：“叛徒。”表情夸张得我都要怀疑他是不是装出来的了。

“这是权衡利弊后的结论，我可不想陪你在这里过周末。”明智无情地抛弃了他。

“看起来你们好像有结论了。”女警恰到好处地插入他们的对话。不到一分钟她就把两个人从房间里带了出来，安排他们各坐在一把长椅的两边。

“条件有限，将就一下吧。”然后她笑眯眯地看他们，在等待什么。我们都知道她在等待什么。

“突然要我和狠狠打了我脸的家伙牵手有点太勉强了。”来栖诚恳地说。

“别把你自己摘出去啊，是你先打上来的好吗。”明智马上反击。

“……”女警笑着，一句话也没有说。

在权力的威压下来栖唉声叹气起来，但伸出了手，明智则嘀咕着“蠢死了”，同样把手伸了出去。两只手握在一起的那一瞬间好像全世界的冲突都集中在了这两人的手上，不会再有战争，不会再有生离死别……因为这两个人都卯足了劲，拿出了不把对方的手骨捏碎不罢休的气势。

牵手任务一共五分钟，这场没有硝烟的战争开始了不到一分钟就宣告结束了，他们很快就泄了气，手放弃似的握在一起，贴在长椅的边缘。明智把头转向一边，用空闲的那只手掩住脸，摇了摇头，又放下来。来栖则仰头茫然地望着天花板，灯光打在他脸上，衬得他像是刚刚登场的舞台剧主角。

漫长如一个世纪的五分钟后女警小姐设置的闹钟准时响起，他们牵着的手飞快地分开，好像他们握了五分钟的不是另一个人的手而是烧红的烙铁。

“不管怎么样都不应该街头斗殴，明白了吗？”女警把我们送出拘留所时，满意地对他们两个说。

我终于认识到大姐姐是一种多么深不可测的生物。

我们走出拘留所时天已经黑下来了。他们快我一步，我跟在他们后面，缩着脖子，一边怕被他们想起来这场闹剧是因我而起，一边在脑内企图整理好乱得堪比纠缠的毛线团的思绪。

同学抱有执念的对象恰好是几年前活跃在电视上的名人的概率有多大？我的运气不会都点在撞到这种事上了吧。但认识明智吾郎对我也没什么好处，人气偶像这种东西更新换代得快，很难说现在还能找到几个他的粉丝。更别提他现在是这种……

这种……我心虚地看着前方。

此时他们两个已经因为什么事吵了起来，不管是喜欢的感情还是没完成的约定来栖都对明智吾郎绝口不提。我猜不透来栖的想法，他的行为总是出人意料，就像怪盗小说里的亚森罗平，不过他的目的常常又意外的单纯。就目前而言，来栖是想……让明智留下来？

“反正和你在一起又会碰到什么麻烦事吧，虽然以前是总拉你陪着我，但不好意思，我现在没时间陪你了。”明智抱起双臂，毫不掩饰烦躁的情绪，看来之前的事件已经消磨完了他的耐心。

在大脑仔细考虑之前，我的身体先一步动了起来。

“那什么，明智君——”在明智离开的前一秒，我不知道哪来的勇气喊他。

明智并没打算理我。这就显得在唱独角戏的我很尴尬了。

“他在叫你。”来栖帮我提醒他。

不知是怎么搞的，听到来栖的话明智竟然就停下来了。

“你已经连你……”他转过来，用轻蔑的眼神把我上上下下打量了一遍，让我顿时觉得我连路边可回收垃圾桶里的垃圾都不如。

“我同学。”来栖再次友好地提醒他。

“连你同学都要利用了吗？”明智自然地接受了他的好意，勾起嘴角，嘲笑道。

“不是，“我急忙否认，“我是想和你们道歉，很抱歉没考虑过后果就报警了。”

“不，你做得很好，”明智收起笑容。我分不清这是他是在嘲讽我还是真心话了，然后他继续解释了下去：“再打下去我们肯定不可能关几小时就能被放出来，这家伙当时是真想和我拼个胜负。”他冲来栖点点头。

“但是我心里还是过意不去……对了，不如今天的晚饭我请吧。”来栖毕竟帮了我这么多次，这锅不能全让他背了。

“这可不是我教唆的。”来栖直面明智能杀死人的目光，摊开手。

我也没料到我最后居然间接帮来栖说服了明智吾郎。我们走进一家餐厅，挑选了靠里的位置坐下。服务员为我们倒上凉水，我一边喝一边瞄他们，祈祷他们喝了水，饭也有人请了，所以至少冷静下来吧。

但事与愿违，他们又开始讨论之前的话题了，而我有预感，他们一聊这个话题场面就会往失控的方向发展。

“你还没告诉我你这几年跑哪里去了。”来栖的台词很像肥皂剧里丈夫出门多年杳无音讯的怨妇。

“我有什么义务一定要联系你吗？”明智理直气壮。

“你的约定。”来栖表情严肃地说。

明智眨了眨眼睛：“……你怎么还记着啊。”他也不笑了。

“所以麻烦给我一个理由谢谢。”

“如果我说无可奉告呢。”

来栖歪了歪头：“连我也不行吗？”

这好像戳到了明智的笑点，他把脸藏在手后面，笑得肩膀都在颤抖。“你以为你是谁啊，不过是区区晓而已。对了。”他把手放下来，直视来栖的眼睛。

“你还记得我最后和你说了什么吗？”

来栖又一歪头：“‘直升机不能再大一点吗’？”

这是什么笑话吗，在拍碟中谍吗？

“不是这个。”明智这次没有笑，看来不是只有我一个人没理解笑点在哪。

“晓，难道你后悔了吗？”他几乎是在质问。

来栖用毫不输给他的气势，完全没有犹豫地说：“怎么可能。”

“不过，我其实有说不定能和你再见，然后完成约定的预感。”他补充。

“那你的直觉还真是准啊，”明智拍了拍手，象征性地夸奖他，“但是我就现在要走了。”

“哎？不吃饭吗？”我问他。

他这时已经站了起来，看都没有看我一眼。

“我想问的就只有那一个问题，现在我得到答案了，那我当然就要走了。”

“这可不行，”来栖正义地说，“你欺骗了大家的感情，得帮我们个小忙。”

“小忙？”我和明智都疑惑地望着他。

“帮我们做一个调查。我们今天是来做调查的，托你的福我们一个人都没调查到。”

哦，对了。调查。我都忘了调查了。可是来栖，这事的全责明明在你身上吧。

又一次出乎我意料地，明智居然坐了回来。

“好吧，是什么调查？”他就好像刚刚回到了复活点，刷新了耐心值一样心平气和地和来栖说话。

来栖掏出手机，念起来：“对之前轰动全国的APPEMMA的完全重制版EMMAplus使用体验的调查。”

？

我拿出我自己的手机确认了一遍，果然，调查内容根本不是这个。但我很识趣地什么都没说。

“那种引发大混乱的APP还敢用一样的名字再上市啊。”明智吐槽。

“这不是重点。”

“你学的是什么专业啊还要调查这个。”

来栖一拍桌子：“这也不是重点。”

“不管你重点是什么，其实我根本没装那个app。”明智遗憾地说。

“你现在下一个。”来栖不准备放过他，还替他指出了餐厅的wifi密码。

在来栖的逼迫下明智下好了EMMAplus，然后输入手机号注册，又莫名其妙加上了来栖的好友。

“然后把使用体验发给我。”来栖还在忽悠。

“我说，”明智吾郎终于缓缓地，“你想要我电话号码可以不用绕这么多弯子。”

来栖也终于忍不住笑出了声。

“你肯定是不会给我的吧？”他反问。

“没错，所以请问你要我电话号码做什么呢？”明智配合地好奇。

“嗯，先是讨论约定的事，后面还有一堆计划……”

“真遗憾啊晓，”明智突然宣布，“这次是你输了。”

来栖困惑地看着他。这大概满足了明智吾郎的什么爱好，他再一次站了起来，得意扬扬地把手机拿在手里，在来栖面前晃了晃。

“你真的以为我常用的是这部手机吗？”

就好像……他是故意上钩的一样。

在我和来栖呆滞的目光中明智吾郎往餐厅外走去。难道来栖和他感人的再会是这样的结局吗？我的视线落在来栖身上——他同样站了起来，往明智吾郎离去的方向跑去。

本着不见证到底太对不起自己的想法，我也追了上去。

我在餐厅门口找到了他们。明智吾郎挑起一边眉毛，看来栖气喘吁吁地在他面前停下。我看见来栖扶着膝盖，然后站直了，他一步步地，坚定地往明智吾郎的方向走过去。我知道他有很多话想说，他一定已经想出了少说有十种方法留下明智吾郎的联系方式。

来栖晓他——

一拳打在了明智吾郎的脸上。

“你这家伙……”明智被打得猝不及防，捂着脸弯下了腰，很快又起来反击。他们在街上打得有来有回，胜负难分，引来大批人驻足围观。

……救命啊。

我闭上了眼睛。


End file.
